Kurosaki Christmas
by LadyLady1994
Summary: It's Christmas in the Kurosaki household, and EVERYONE is invited. HitsuKarin IchiRuki orihishida RenjiYuzu UruharaOC ByakuyaOC UkitakeOC Also, read the sequal Summer Burns. If you enjoy these, then take a look at One Of the guys. Read and review!
1. Prelude

Christmas.  
Crazy, large, and everyone attends.

Rukia glared at the final offending invitation to Christmas dinner, before licking it and closing it. Beside her, a 19 year old Ichigo's stomach grumbled. She giggled.

"Oh Ichigo, you sound hungry," she said, before reaching into her bag, and tossing a small rice bar at him. He looked at it. There was a picture of Chappy on it. It also said it was for children aged 3 to 7. His eye twitched, but accepted it anyway. He opened it, then immediately threw it out the window. Rukia watched.

"HEY!! THAT WAS A PRESENT, STRAWBERRY!" Rukia shouted, kicking Ichigo in the face, sending him flying into the wall. Ichigo shot up, fire in his eyes.

"It was covered in MOLD!" Ichigo roared at her, and Rukia used an upper cut to shut his mouth, before sitting down, and sorting out the piles of invitations, handing them to Isshin, who stood waiting to get them. She suddenly looked confused. Ichigo got up and sat beside her, when he noticed her looking at him.

"What?" he snapped, and her eyes widened.

"What is mold?" she asked, innocently. Ichigo sweat dropped, and fell of his chair.

15 year old Yuzu giggled from the stove, where she was stirring the leek and potato soup. Christmas was in 1 week, and they had only just finished the invitations. She had been frantic preparing the house for it, bought Christmas presents, decorated, and looked up recipies for the food she would cook. They had forgot to do invitations though.

Her twin, Karin, walked into the kitchen, her face stony. She sat opposite the warring partners, and looked at Yuzu. "Where is goat beard then?"

"Otaasan has gone to deliver the invitations, he should be back before dinner, nee-san." Yuzu said, and Karin nodded, before looking at Ichigo and Rukia.

"Do you two ever stop arguing? Seriously, your like a married couple, or boyfriend and girlfriend," she stated, and the two looked at her. Rukia stuttered and turned bright red, and Ichigo got defensive.

"Why the hell would I want to go out with a midget like her!?" he asked, pointing at her. Rukia gaped at him, before turning dark.

"And why would I go out with an insensitive, rude, ignorant, INNOCENT baka like Strawberry!?" she glared, before standing and storming off to her room. Ichigo gaped and ran after her, shouting insults. They heard doors slamming, and rattling in rooms. Karin shook her head, laughing, before looking at Yuzu, who was biting her finger nails.

The two had grown up quite a bit in the last 3 years, Yuzu now having wavy, shoulder-length hair, held back by a butterfly clip, and ample curves. Karin had mid-back, straight black hair, which was often pulled back into a ponytail. She wore make up now, mascara, blusher and lip gloss, and had grown out of shorts and sweat shirts, and into tank-tops and hip hugging jeans. Yuzu still wore knee-length floaty dresses, and her apron most of the time.

"Hey, Yuzu, whats for dinner?" she asked.

"Soup, Karin-chan," Yuzu said, before going back to her stirring.

Isshin had just finishing sending all his invites, including those to Soul Society. He headed home, looking forward to Christmas Day, when everyone of his friends, and his family would be at his house. He smiled to himself. Little did he know, just what CHAOS that Christmas would be.


	2. Chapter 1

Christmas.  
Where the hell is the turkey?

Yuzu had rushed around all morning and afternoon, frantically preparing dinner for over 40 people, guilting people into helping, gotten ready, and cleaned the house, in the same amount of time it took Karin and Rukia to get ready for the blastid party. Ichigo, only having just gotten up and dressed, was arguing with his dad, who was setting the dinner table. That was when Rukia had walked into the room, and nearly gave Ichigo a heart attack. SHe was wearing a sparkly black slip dress, which had a slit up her right lthigh, and a dipping neckline. On her feet she wore black high heels, and her hair was up in a messy bun. She wore a black heart necklace around her neck and black heart earings. She had small black snowflakes stuck under her eye.

"AH! My lovely third daughter! You look amazing! Is tonight the night Ichigo finally becomes-" he was cut off by Ichigo punching him across the jaw. Then the door bell rang. Ichigo huffed, and Rukia slid over to the door, sparkling. She opened the door and smiled at the guest.

"Uruhara! Karissa! Welcome! Where is Yoruichi this fine evening?" she asked, taking their coats. Karissa pushed the single curl out of her eyes, and smiled.

"Yoruichi is with Soifon, in Seirieti. She said something about not leaving the bedroom all day," Karissa said giggling, just as then next guests arrived. It was Ikkaku, Iba, Yumuchika and Renji. They each carried 3 bottles of Sake.

"Hello boys, welcome to my home, please go an sit in the living room until dinner for refreshments!" Rukia said, a fake cheery grin on her face. "Oh, Ikkaku, where is Kenpachi-taicho?"

"Karissa ordered him and Rangiku to stay at her house, to look after Yachiru, he won't be coming," he siad, before walking into the house, chcking his jacket at Rukia. Rukia grumbled, and shut the door. She started to leave, when it was knocked again. Grumbling, before putting on a happy face, she opened the door. There stood Byakuya, Ukitake and Hitsugaya.

"OH! Nii-sama, Ukitake-taicho, Hitsugaya-taicho. Please come in!" she said, rushing to take their coats. Karissa walked into the hall, and stood beside Rukia.

"Byaka-kun, Juu-sweetie, and Tiny Toshi!" Karissa said, patting Toshiro on the head, smiling at Byakuya, and kissing Ukitake full on the mouth, to which he happily responded. "COme into the living room! It's beautiful!" she gushed, dragging him in by the hand. Rukia looked confused.

"Didn't she come with Uruhara?" she asked no one in particuler.

"Yes, she did, but we have an open relationship," Uruhara said, and Rukia jumped, spinning to look at him. She mumbled something, before he patted her on the head and went back into teh living room. She looked at the door, to see if anyone else was coming. She saw Orihime dragging a reluctant Ishida and laughed.

"Rukia-nee! I brougth some red bean paste with me!" Orihime said happily, as she pushed Ishida into the living room. Rukia giggled, before closing the door. She shook her head, and entered the living room. It was full to the brim with people, all laughing (except Byakuya) and exchanging presents (Once again, except Byakuya). Karissa sat on the end of the couch, her legs across Ukitake's lap, while she leaned on Uruhara, who kept kissing her, while Byakuya sat at the end of the couch, a cold expression on his face. Ikakku, Iba and Renji were all drinking together on one of the chairs. Yumuchika was admiring the christmas tree, and moving things around to make it more "Beautiful", while Hitsugaya was sitting on the floor by the T.V, his arms crossed and a childish pout on his lips. She smirked at Ichigo, who was leaning against the wall, scowling. Isshin walked into the room.

"My beloved third daughter, where is Karin?" he asked, and Rukia swore she saw Hitsugaya's face light up slightly.

"I will just go and get her," Rukia said, smiling, and she left the living room. She leaned against the wall, as she watched a very nervous Karin walk down the stairs. She smiled at her.

Karin was wearing a mid-thigh length red dress, that had a square neck line, and long, bell sleeves. Around her waist was a thick black belt, and she had on woolly black tights and black lace up boots. She looked at Rukia, and Rukia nodded, smiling, before blowing a bang out of her face. Rukia opened the door for Karin, and Karin slowly walked in, her black curls swishing. She heard several gasps, as she closed the door. Rukia turned to see Hitsugaya blatantly staring at Karin, Karissa accepting yen from Uruhara and Ichigo growing mushrooms in the corner. rukia shook her head, and sat down, while Karissa stood and headed to the kitchen. She ran into Byakuya.

"Ooh... look MISTLETOE!" Renji said, pointing above the two people's head. The two looked up, and then at each other. Karissa smirked, before pulling Byakuya down to her and kissing him on the mouth. SHe let him go after a couple of seconds, and continued into the kitchen, to talk to Yuzu. Uruhara and Ukitake glared at him, before following Karissa. Rukia shook her head and sat down on the couch, accepting the sake Renji offered her.

"DINNER!!" Yuzu shouted, and everyone swarmed to the kitchen, grabbing a seat. Yuzu, Karin, Rukia, Ichigo, Byakuya, and Renji sat on the right side, while Uruhara, Karissa, Ukitake, Ikkaku, Yumuchika and Iba sat on the left. Isshin sat at the head of the table, and Hitsugayasat nervously opposite him, with Orihime and Ishido on either side of him. The table was filled with all kinds of foods, soups and drinks, from other countries and Japan. "Dig in, everyone."

Then it was chaotic. Everyone (bar Byakuya) was shouting pass me things, and reaching for food.

"Pass the potatoes!"

"Pass the rice!"

"Pass the pea's!"

"Pass the turkey!"

"Who has the sake!?"

"Where the hell is the turkey!?"

Soon though, everyone had quietened down, and were eating the food, making conversation and compliments to Yuzu. By now, Ikkaku, Renji, Isshin, Iba, Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime and even Ishida were thoroughly drunk. Yuzu started to clear the table, while the others went through the house. Hitsugaya and Karin were talking awkwardly, while Karissa was once again lying in Ukitake's and Uruhara's laps.

"Rukia, I am going to go now," Byakuya said, and rukia stumbled over to him. She clung to him.

"Okay Nii-shama! Jusht be careful!" she slurred, before kissing him dead on the lips. Several people gasped. Rukia pulled away from a very shocked Byakuya, and dropped into Ichigo's lap, with a giggle. "Byeshy Bye Nii-shama!"

Rukia waved enthusiastically, as Byakuya went into the hall. Karissa excused herself for a moment, and followed him outside into the snow laden street.

"Byaka-kun," she called out to him. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her.

"It's Kuchiki-Taicho, to you Megami-fukutaicho," he said, and she smiled at him, before walking to him. He turned around, and took in her appearance. Her dark hair brushed against the middle of her back, still in it's trademark waves and flicks, a single curl hanging over her freckled nose, her hazel eyes framed by black eyelashes. She was wearing a white, knee-length dress, which flared around her knee's and white high heels. The dress was decorated with silver sparkles. She smiled at him, warmly contrasting with her outfit.

"You will always be Byaka-kun to me," she whispered, gently raising a hand to stroke his cheek, but thought better, and clasped them together behind her back. Snow began to fall around them. "Well, I suppose I had better get back..."

She smiled softly at him, before turning to leave. He grabbed her hand, and she turned to look at him, snow flakes sticking to her hair and eyelashes.

"I am sorry, Karissa, I am sorry I couldn't love you like you wanted," he said, not quite as cold as normal. Karissa smiled at him, and shook her head.

"Don't be, Byaka-kun, I am happy now, it's okay. There is nothing to forgive," she said. Even as she said it though, her eyes teared up. She wiped them from her eyes, and stood on her tip toes, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Go home, Byaka-kun, and be happy."

Then, she left him in the snow, and walked back into the Kurosaki house. He smiled (YES! BYAKUYA ACTUALLY SMILED!) and opened the gates to Soul Society, looking over his shoulder as he left.

Ichigo lifted Rukia up, and clumsily carried her out of the living room, as she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed his neck. Karissa walked past them, lying back down with Ukitake and Uruhara. When they got into the hallway, he thrust her up against the wall. They kissed breathlessly, as he pulled her shoes of her feet and flung them over his shoulder. He lifted her and carried her up the stairs, as he unzipped her dress. She fumbled with his buttons, her lips not leaving his. By the time they got to Ichigo's room, and had slammed the door, Rukia was only wearing panties, and Ichigo only had on boxers.

In the living room, Toushiro and Karin were now talking animatedly. "Hey, Karin, do you want to come and see my room over at Karissa's? it's got this really cool dragon on the roof!"

Karin looked at him, and saw he was serious, so she nodded, and said yes. He smiled at her, grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the house through the front door. He used his key to open Karissa's front door, which was straight across the street, and peered into the dark house. He guessed Rangiku and Kenpachi were in the sake cellar under the house, which doubled as a training centre. Yachiru would most likely be in bed, her door locked. Quietly, he led her into the house, closing the door behind them,, and led her up the stairs, telling her to be quiet.

"Wow, this is Karissa-chan's house? I thought she lived with Hat-and-clogs," Karin said, as she let Hitsugaya lead her around the large house.

"She spends so much time there you would think she did. Karissa and Uruhara have a... complicated relationship." Hitsugaya said, before opening a large blue door. "So, this is my room."

Karin walked into and stared at it, amazed by it's tidyness, before looking at the ceiling. Her eyes followed the swirling blue dragon with fascination and she smiled at Hitsugaya. "It's amazing, Toushiro-kun."

He smiled at her, and sat down in one of the blue bean bags. Karin looked curiously at him, before walking over to him and sitting in his lap, facing him.

"Karin... what are you doing?" he asked, going red. She placed one finger on his lips.

"Something I have wanted to for a long time, Toushiro-kun," then, she kissed him. Hitsugaya sat stunned, before she forced him to respond, by driving herself down on him. He kissed back, with fire that should be impossible for an ice captain. Her hands pushed his jacket of his shoulders, and he pulled away from her.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and she smirked, before kissing him again.

"Does that answer your question?" she whispered in his ear, before nibbling on it. He moaned in pleasure, then threw onto hhis bed, climbing on her as he kissed her.

Over at the Kurosaki's, Yuzu had given up trying to clean the kitchen, and was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking sake that had been left in there. Isshin was sitting beside Masaki's poster on the wall, talking to it drunkly. Renji had disappeared upstairs, and Ikkaku and Iba were passed out. Yuzu trudged through the house, and up to her room, rambling drunkenly to herself, before going into her bedroom.

Where Renji was passed out on her bed. She crawled over to him, so she was right infront of his face, and poked him in the shoulder. He stirred nd looked at her, his eyes blurry. "Huh?"

"Renji..." Yuzu said dunkenly, suddenly wanting to kiss the man.

"What?" he slurred. She smiled lopsided.

"Kiss me," she said. Renji looked confused, but kissed her, his arms clumsily wrapping around her waist and pulling her onto the bed. She giggled, and continued kissing him drunkenly.

Ishida and Orihime sat drinking sake in the living room.

"Hey, Ishida, wanna come to my house, and have sex?" she asked, and Ishido nodded. Orihime smiled at him, and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the house as fast as possible. Ikakku pointed after them and laughed, before passing out again.

Karissa stood, taking Ukitake and Uruhara's hand. She dragged them over to Isshin, and bent down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Isshin, sweetie, thank you for a wonderful evening, we are going to go now," she said, and Isshin just snored. Karissa laughed quietly, and dragged them, willingly, over the street to her house. They happily followed her. Probably for a veryy good night.

As midnight came aound, three couples lay in each others arms, one girl cried for her lost innocence, one man was passed out in front of a poster of his dead wife, two were passed out on a couch. One man was cleaning up after everyone else, trying to make the house beautiful, and two men and one women were enjoying themselves very much.


	3. Chapter 2

Boxing Day  
The day after Christmas, let hangovers commence!

Yuzu quickly dressed, making sure to stay extra quiet so she didn't wake Renji, and pulled on her snow boots, ignoring the throbbing pain between her legs. She rushed to Karin's room, and found her bed empty. Confused she thought for a moment, and then realised Karin was most likely over at Karissa's. She rushed past the heaps of clothing in the hallway, and her father slumped against the wall.

She ran out of the house, and banged on Karissa's door. Her head was pounding, from the crying and the sake. She pounded on it again, the cold winter morning biting at her skin. Just as she went to bang on it again, the door was opened by Uruhara, who had a blanket wrapped around his waist.

"Ahh! Yuzu-san! Please come in!" he said, smiling, oblivious to her flustered upset state. She just barged past, and ran into the kitchen where Karissa was eating pancakes. She immediately saw Yuzu's and gaped. She pointed, and shouted you had sex. Yuzu blushed a hundred shades of red and protested. Karissa just smirked knowingly, and dragged Yuzu out of the kitchen, where the Ukitake and Uruhara stood with their arms crossed, each with a sheet around their waist. Karissa stuck her tongue out at them, and slammed the door shut. Yuzu winced at the loud noise.

"Okay, Yuzu, sweetie, you had sex, didn't you??" Karissa asked, and Yuzu slowly nodded. "Okay, do you want to tell me who with?"

"No!" Yuzu squealed. Karissa smiled at her.

"Okay, you can use my shower to clean up, and I will get you something to wear," Karissa said, dropping the subject.

"Wait, aren't you disappointed in me?" Yuzu whispered, and Karissa laughed.

"Yuzu, you have done nothing to disappoint me. Sweetie, you are like family to me, you couldn't disappoint me. You can upset me, make me angry and want to pull my hair out, but even if you fell into one of the worst gangs I know, you still wouldn't disappoint me. Now, is there anything else?" Karissa asked, and Yuzu wiped the tears from her eyes. Then she remembered...

"Oh, did Karin stay here last night?" she asked innocently, as the two walked up the stairs. Karissa smirked to herself.

"You go in the shower, and I will find out," she said, before kissing Yuzu on the forehead, handing her some towels, and shoving her into the bathroom. Yuzu yelled thanks, and Karissa closed the door, before walking over to Hitsugaya's bedroom. Not caring what state he was in she flung the door open, her eyes suddenly cold and unforgiving. "Hitsugaya Toushiro! Kurosaki Karin! You get up right this minute!"

The two shot up, and leaped away from each other. "Karin, you go and have a shower in my bathroom, now. Toushiro, strip your bed, and get dressed. Meet me in the living room in 10 minutes." Karissa ordered, and suddenly, she reminded them of Byakuya. Must be why she was the lieutenant of the 6 squad. She left the room, and marched downstairs. "Kisuke, Shiro, go an get dressed, I have to teenage delinquents to deal with!"

Karin rushed up to the attic, and straight into Karissa's en suite. Over the last 5 years, Karissa had become a constant fixture in her, Yuzu and Goat beards lives, which had helped transform Karin into the girl she was today. It turned out, as well, Karissa had also been friend's with their mother before she had died. Karin continued to ponder her thoughts, as she showered, a dull aching between her legs.

Karissa stormed into the training room under the house, ignoring Kenpachi and Rangiku's naked bodies, before stepping out of her Gigai. She wore a backless captains coat, which was pulled in under her breasts by a black band with a butterfly clip on it. It was white, as they all were, and went around her neck, before curving over her breasts, and at her waist, going int a sort of open skirt around her legs. The inside of it had a black rim, and was white. Under it, she wore a black mini dress. It had a layered skirt, going to mid thigh, and was off the shoulder. Two thick, long black sleeves engulfed her arms, and you could only see her finger tips. The dress crossed over at her cleavage, one half covering the other. It was safe to say, her cleavage was fully emphasized. On her feet, she wore black pumps, with an ankle strap, and her legs were bare. Lait no daichi was strapped across her back, the black butterfly's on it sheath neatly placed among the pink ribbons. Some how, the fact that the ensemble was so grown up, made Karissa look younger. Breathed deeply, before unsheathing lay no daichi, and chopping off a statue's head. Suddenly refreshed, she stepped back into her gigai, and marched up to the kitchen. She sat down and finished her pancakes, before going into the living room, to see Hitsugaya nervously sitting on the couch. She put on her cold, unforgiving face.

"You touched Karin," she stated steely, and the normally calm, if annoyed, captain gulped, and back away from her. Karissa, now the captain of the 3rd squad, was not easy to get away from though. "You listen to me, Hitsugaya, and you listen good. If anything, I repeat anyhing, happens to Karin, you will die, evaporate, cease to exist. You got that? I will be on your arse so fast, you will cry."

Hitsugaya nodded, and Karissa narrowed her eyes, before smiling creepily like Uruhara. "Goody! Okay, now you go an have some breakfast, while I deal with all the naked people in my house!"

Hitsugaya sweat dropped, and Karissa rushed out of the room. Yuzu clambered out of the shower, and dried herself off, trying to ignore the agonizing pain between her legs. She pondered her thoughts on Karissa. Karissa had been her female role model since she moved in this house 8 years ago, and then a stronger one 5 years ago. She was like a big sister, a guardian of her and her sister. It was weird, as she looked to be the same age as Ichigo. Yuzu knew, that if she told Karissa that she had sex with Renji, Karissa would destroy him, and she would tell Ichigo, who would also destroy him, and most likely her father as well. She was knocked out of her thoughts, by a knock on the door. She slowly opened the door to see Karissa holding a pink denim dress, clean underwear, and knee-high socks out to her.

"Here you go sweetie, oh, and if you need some painkillers, they are in the cabinet," Karissa said, winking at her, and handing over the clothes. Yuzu said thanks, before Karissa walked off to wake up Yachiru.

Rukia stirred, finding that she was squashed up against something really hard, and, well, warm. Her eyes fluttered up, and she found herself looking at Ichigo's sleeping face. She did the first thing that came to her head. She hit him. His head flew back, and she leaped from his arms, still naked. He shot up and glared at her.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU BAKA MIDGET!" he shouted, before he noticed her lack of clothing. He turned red, and blood dribbled from his nose. That was when Rukia noticed it as well, and an to the closet, pulling out her old blanket.

"Did we... did we have sex?" she asked, nervous. Ichigo looked at his bed, noticed the blood and semen, and nodded.

"Yep. You know, I always thought we would be sober the first time we had sex. And that we would remember it," he said. Then he realised he had said that last part out loud, and his head shot up, and looked at her. She had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Well, I think, we should rectify that situation," she said, and he looked confused.

"Wha-?" he started to say, before she dropped the blanket, and kissed him. He didn't respond at first, but then wrapped his hand around her waist, and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She giggled, and ran her hands down his chest. Things were away to get heated when-

"ICHIGO!" came a battle cry, and Ichigo managed to shove Rukia off him, as Isshin's foot connected with his face. He threw the man out of the room, and slammed the door, ignoring the cry of my son is finally a man!

"Rukia, you know I love you, right?" he asked, and she nodded. "If I ever act like that, I want you to kick my ass."

Rukia smirked. "Ichigo, I would kick it anyway."

Ichigo smiled, and picked her up. She hugged him, before saying I love you, and wrapping the blanket around her, before rushing to take a shower.

Reni woke up, with no idea why he was naked, and why he was sleeping in a room decorated by posters of furry kittens. He shook his head, ignoring his headache, and pulled on his clothes, not noticing the mess the bed was in, and slowly trudged downstairs, shocked to find the living room and kitchen spotless, thanks to an exhausted Yumuchika, who was asleep on the couch, while Ikkaku and Iba shovelled cereal into their mouths. Isshin was drinking a coffee.

"Does anyone know where Yuzu and Karin are?" Ichigo asked, as he shoved his sheets into the washing machine.

"Probably over at Karissa's," Isshin said, chucking some painkillers at a suffering Renji. Ichigo straightened. He had never liked Karissa. She always seemed to give the impression that she was trying to take his mothers place. To him anyway, Karin and Yuzu loved her. Something else he didn't like. And the fact that she was also incredibly close to Rukia.

"Why would they be there?" he asked, turning on the washing machine. Isshin shrugged, and Ichigo scowled. Iba, Ikkaku and Renji stood.

"Well, w had better be going now, Ikkaku, Renji, grab Yumuchika, and we will leave." Iba said, and the others just grunted. They all left the kitchen. Ichigo stood for a minute, before looking at Isshin.

"I am going to get Yuzu and Karin back," he snapped, angrily, before marching out oft he house, slamming the door.

Karin, Yuzu, Uruhara, Ukitake, Yachiru, Kenpachi and Hitsugaya all sat, eating their breakfast, while Karissa washed up, when they heard the front door bang open, and slam shut, and a very angry Ichigo burst into the kitchen.

"Yuzu, Karin, home now." he ordered, and ythe two stood arubtidly, and started to leave, until Karissa held up a hand, stalling them. "What do you think you are doing!?"

Karissa turned to the girls, "Karin, Yuzu, go and sit in the living room please, while I talk to your brother," she said softly. The two nodded, and rushed into the living room.

"Kenpachi, take Yachiru down into the training room, Uruhara, go to your shoten and Ukitake, go with Kenpachi, Shiro, go to your room," Karissa ordered, and the others all rushed to obey her. When they were gone, Karissa walked past Ichigo and closed the door. He glared at her.

"Ichigo," she said, softly, yet with a firm voice, "When you enter my house, you do not slam my doors, or tear them of their hinges, and you do not order around Karin or Yuzu."

Ichigo glared at her, his spiritual pressure on fire. "You have no authority to order me about, you are not my mother, nor any relation to me!"

"No, I am not Ichigo, but I promised your mother, as your mother's gaurdian from birth, that I would protect her children as well. If you look into any documents, you will see my name down as a gaurdian. And, this is my house Ichigo Kurosaki! And when in it, you will follow by the rules we ALL keep!" Karissa ordered. Ichigo glared, at her, before registering something.

"You were my mothers gaurdian? Wait... you are our GAURDIAN?" He snapped, and Karissa nodded, walking over to the cupboard, and pulling out two cups.

"You want a cup of tea?" she asked, ignoring him, Ichigo nodded. Karissa put the kettle on, and offered him suger. He declined. "I was your mothers gaurdian. I knew your grandmother, before she died, and adopted your mother. Unfortunatly, after she married your Isshin, I had to leave for certain reasons. I came back when you were born, and the twins were born, and your mother named me your gaurdian should anything happen to her and your father."

"Why weren't you here when she died?" Ichigo asked, accepting the tea she offered him. He sat down at the table, and Karissa sat opposite him.

"I was away at the time, I had business I had to attend to, and I had my own life to deal with," Karissa said, sipping her tea. "Not a day goes by where I don't wish I had been there to stop it, but the past is the past, Ichigo, now, you were ranting," Karissa said, and Ichigo nodded.

"It doesn't matter, just send them across when they are ready," Ichigo said, his anger gone. Karissa smiled at him, and in a sisterly move, kissed his forehead. He blanched and pushed her away, bright red, and she laughed.

Yuzu bit on her fingernail, while Karin just huffed. Yuzu looked at Karin.

"Karin, why did you stay here last night?" she asked, and Karin spluttered, before saying none of your business and looking away, bright red. Yuzu suddenly knew, and hugged her sister. Karin grumbled, but hugged her back. Then Karissa walked in, holding two large boxes in either arm. One was decorated with little footballs and the other was decorated with aprons. The girls looked confused, and Yachiru toddled over to her. She pulled on Karissa's floor-length black dress, and Karissa looked down at her.

"Sa-chan, what are they?" she asked, her red eyes large. Karissa giggled.

"Well, these are Karin's and Yuzu's presents of course!" she giggled, before handing them to Yuzu and Karin, who opened them eagerly. Inside was a large oak box, whith their names engraved on them.

"Err, Karissa-nee, what are they?" Yuzu asked. Karissa picked up Yachiru, balancing her on her shoulders and replied Memory boxes.

"They already have some stuff in them, that I put in, and now they are yours to complete."

The two girls opened the boxes and gaped.

Ichigo listened to his sisters squeals of delight, and smiled, before heading over to his house. Then he noticed the door. It was lying on the floor gainst the wall, and snow had smeared all over the carpet.

"Oh shit," he said, before running over to his house.


	4. Chapter 3

Three months later...  
Pregnant!????

Yuzu sat on the toilet lid, over at Karissa's house. She was suddenly extremely grateful that she had a key to the place, because she could never take this test at home. As she waited for the results, she cried. She hadn't cried since the... incident, or fer that if she thought about it, it would mean that it had happened. Even though it wasn't something she should ignore, she did. At least, for a couple of weeks. Then she started throwing up in the morning, and being constantly tired, and hungry and actually liking that disgusting red stuff that Orihime gave them for Christmas. So now, here she was, taking the test, deciding her fate, resigning herself-

"Oh, times up!" she said suddenly, breaking out of her thoughts. She looked at the test, and promptly burst out crying. Pregnant... she was... pregnant! Taking deep breaths, she wiped her eyes. Looking in the mirror, she scowled at herself. "Come on Yuzu, pull yourself together! You are stronger than this! So your pregnant, this could be a good thing. No, it IS a good thing. you have your own little family now!"

She smiled at her reflection, and opened the bin, and went to drop the test in, when she noticed something. There were 4 other tests in the bin. Yuzu grabbed them, ignoring the rest of the rubbish, and looked at them. 4 other tests, and they were all positive. She dropped all the tests back into the bin, and hurriedly washed her hands, when she heard the front door open and Karissa shout for her.

Karissa carried the shopping backs clumsily in her arms, as she carried her key between her teeth, and dragged her handbag along with her foot. Opening the door with a good shove, she spat her keys into one of the shopping bags that was slipping from her arms, and shouted on Yuzu. Yuzu ran down the stairs, and took some of the bags from Karissa, who smiled thankfully at her. They carried them into the kitchen, and Yuzu helped her put them away.

"Hello!? Karissa? Yuzu? It's Karin and Rukia!" came a shout from the hall, and Karin and Rukia walked into the kitchen. Karissa smiled at them, before frowning to herself, and turning away. Rukia, Karin and Yuzu looked at each other, concerned, before looking at Karissa.

"Karissa-nee, what's wrong?" Yuzu asked. They all noticed Karissa's hand cover her stomach, as she said nothing. "Karissa-nee, are you pregnant?"

Karissa shook her head. "Of course not! SHinigami can't get pregnant!" she protested.

"But I did," Rukia suddenly said, and Karin dropped the eggs she was holding. Karissa gaped, and sat in a chair, hyper-ventilating, and Yuzu squealed.

"No way! So am I!" Yuzu squealed, and immediately clamped her hand over her mouth. Karissa stood, and gaped. Karin looked up.

"But... that's impossible, cause I am pregnant," Karin said, and Karissa had to sit back down.

"How is it possible, that we ALL get pregnant, at the same time?" Karissa moans, banging her head off the table. "It's just to big a coincidence!"

The four sat around the table, each thinking their own thoughts. Yuzu spoke first.

"I don't want anyone other than the people in this room to know as the moment. I am not ready to tell them," she said, and the others nodded.

"We promise not to tell." they all said. Then Rukia perked up.

"Who is the father?" she asked Yuzu, who blushed, and shook her head.

"No one, it doesn't matter!" Yuzu shouted, and Rukia jumped, before saying okay.

"So, am I correct in guessing Ichigo is the father of your child, RuRu?"

Rukia blushed and nodded, ignoring the use of the nickname Karissa had managed to convince all the girls to call her.

"Wow... we are all pregnant," Karin said, the fact just registiring in her mind. The girls all sat solemn, thinking about what was too come.

"You know, it is going to be hard to hide the fact that we are pregnant from Isshin-otou," Rukia said, looking at Karin and Yuzu, who agreed, their faces sad. Then a lightbulb lit up above Karissa's head.

"You could move in here! Karin, you could have Shiro-chan's room, Yuzu can had Yachi-kun's room and Ru Ru can have Rangikuu-san's room. You could move in today," Karissa said, and the girls all looked at her, not rgistering what she was saying. "Move in here today!"

The girls jumped in realisation and nodded, squealing. They started to make preperations for getting their stuff over to Karissa's.


	5. Chapter 4

Three months later, 1 day...

Ichigo banged the door to Karissa's house furious. They were loud, fistful thumps, and he was in danger of breaking the door like he had on Boxing day. But right now, he didn't care.

"RUKIA! KARIN! YUZU! OPEN THIS DOOR!" he shouted, in between the thumps. Just as he raised his fist again, the door flung open, revealing a very disgruntled and pissed off Rukia. Her pyjama's were undone from the bottom up to her mid-stomach, and her bottoms looked as if they had just been pulled on, hanging of one hip. Her hair was pulled back from her face, and she had small black bags under her eyes.

"What the fuck do you want you ignorant baka!? It is 3 in the fucking morning you arse!" she snapped, her violet eyes frosty. Ichigo glared.

"When were you planning on telling me you were moving out?" he asked, his voice steely and cold. She gaped, and started counting on her fingers, before her eyes wizened in fake realisation.

"I didn't tell you?" she asked, her voice sugary sweet. He cringed.

"No, you didn't, you sent me to take care of a hollow, and when I came home, you, Yuzu and Karin were gone," he snarled, yes snarled, and Rukia stepped back at the ferocity in his voice. Inside there were several loud bangs and the sound of feet thundering around, the three doors slamming. "Eavesdroppers."

Rukia, knew better, because all she wanted to do right at that moment, was throw up. Which she knew Yuzu, Karin and Karissa were doing, and that also meant no free bathrooms or toilets. She groaned as her stomach churned, and leaned against the door, and action that Ichigo never missed.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" he asked, placing a hand out to her. She slapped it away.

"It's... nothing, Strawberry, just a stomach ache," she said, as bile began to rise up the back of her throat. He started to say something, but she cut him off, by rushing past him and throwing up in one of the many plant pots in Karissa's garden. She felt a familiar, large hand rub her back soothingly, and cried as she continued to throw up. When she finally stopped, Ichigo picked her up, and looked at her pale, drawn in face, which then looked away from him. Then he noticed her hands protectively cradling her stomach, ignoring it for the time being, he carried Rukia into the house, and closed the door. He saw Karissa walking down the stairs, in a similar state to Rukia, only wearing a gossamernightgown that hung off one shoulder. She saw Rukia, and rushed over.

"Put her on the couch, while I make tea," she said, and Ichigo noticed her breath was minty fresh, but still had a hint of a vile smell in it. She looked tired, as she passed him and went into the kitchen.

_Why does she always make tea!? _he thought, placing Rukia on the couch, as she looked up at him, exhausted.

"Karissa-nee?" came a familiar voice from the doorway, and Ichigo turned to see Yuzu and Karn standing there, looking just as exhausted and messed up as Karissa and Rukia.

"Wow, you never looked this bad when you woke up over at our house," Ichigo said, and then mentally slapped himself for his stupidity. Then he noticed that all three of them had either had both hands, or one hand over their stomach, womb area. "Okay, just what is going on here?"

Rukia slowly lifted herself of the couch, and looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo... I'm, pregnant."

Then Ichigo passed out. Karissa came in, looking a whole lot more like she did normally, smiling and carrying a tray of tea. She peered at Ichigo, and at at the other three flustered girls, and giggled.

"Who told him?" she asked, giggling. Yuzu and Karin pointed at Rukia, who blushed, then noticed how clean Karissa was.

"What the hell did you do in that kitchen?" she asked, and Karissa shrugged.

"Tea makes everything better," she said cryptically, hading them each a cup, which they accepted happily. Then she kicked Ichigo in the side, causing him to shoot up. He looked lost at the moment, before what had happened came rushing back to him.

"How long, have you known?" he asked, and Rukia shrugged.

"About a week. Yuzu only found out she was pregnant yesterday, and Karin found out that she was pregnant a few days before that. Karissa has known the longest, about a month," Rukia said.

"Yuzu and Karin are pregnant? Who was it!? WHEN I FIND THEM I AM GOING TO RIP THEIR TESTICLES OFF AND MAKE THEM EAT THEM!" he shouted, and Karin and Yuzu flinched.

"Yeowch," Karissa said. "Tea, Ichigo?"

He looked at her, incredlious. "No, I do not want any tea! I just found out my girlfriend, my little sisters and my gaurdian are all pregnant! Of course I do not want any fucking TEA!"

Karissa whacked him across the head with the tray, having put her tea down. "Language, you baka!"

Ichigo grumbled, before sitting on the couch. Rukia sighed, and sat beside him, turning on the T.V, and pressing the D.V.D button. Dancing bunnies appeared on the screen. Ichigo groaned, while Karissa squealed Chappy, and sat down, religously drinking her tea.

"Ichi-nii, you can't tell anyone we are pregnant," Yuzu said, sitting down beside him. "Otou-san would be very upset. Especially if he found out every one of his children were having a baby."

chigo looked at her, forlorn, before nodding. He wrapped an arm around Rukia, who continued watching CHappy, but glanced up at him, smiled, before turning back to the t.v. He pulled her into a hug, so her back was pressed against him, and drifted off to sleep. Karissa looked at the couple and smiled. She knew, that even though it would be hard, at least on of the four girls children would have their father. ANd a brilliant father, if he was a bit clueless about everthing. A sad thought struck her, and she turned away from the couple, and Karin and Yuzu.

She looked into her tea, tears forming in her eyes. _How am I supposed to the father of my child, that I am pregnant, if I don't even know who the father is? _

Yuzu peered at the couple, and nearly cried. _Why did I have to sleep with Renji? I mean, he is cute, but I was drunk! He doesn't even remember it! He will never know that I gave him my virginity, or that I am pregnant with his child._

Karin scowled at the sleeping Ichigo, and the snuggling up Rukia. _It's not fair. Why, the first time I ever have sex with Shiro-kun, do I get pregnant. And why hasn't he even contacted me yet to see how I am doing? He hasn't spoken to me since that night, just what is going on?_

Elsewhere, three fathers all sneezed, and looked confused.


	6. Chapter 5

5 months into the pregnancies.

Isshin Kurosaki watched as a large pregnant Karissa Ai Megami walked out of her house, from his son's bedroom window. She was followed by a huge Rukia Kuchiki, a smaller, but still big bumped Karin, and then the one with the smallest bump, Yuzu. The four all looked around nervously, before Yuzu locked their homes door, and the group set off to the shops. He sat on the bed, and pondered the news he had discovered not too long ago, as he waited for the group to finally tell him they were pregnant.

Karissa looked around, feeling someones eyes on her, and raised a hand protectively to her large bump. It was still hard to believe that inside her, two babies were growing. She giggled, as she waited for Rukia, Yuzu and Karin to follow her. Rukia was the largest, and last week they had found out why. She was having triplets. Rukia had nearly blown a fuse when she found out, and kicked Ichigo till he looked like football. Karin was also having twins, something which obviously ran in her family, while Yuzu was only having one baby. Most of the time, Yuzu would stay in, having taken over the housewife role in their home, unless she had school. Karin was miffed that she could no longer play soccer, and had thrown a fit when she found out. Karissa had been trying to figure out how to get Uruhara and Ukitake's DNA without them noticing, so she could have a paternity to find out who was the father of her babies. Ichigo had moved in with them, making Isshin incredibly suspicious, and he shared a room with Rukia.

Now, they were going shopping, as they needed to buy baby things. Unfortunately, Karissa and Rukia also needed to go to Uruhara's for gigai enhancements. How on earth was she supposed to deal him?

Rukia walked aimlessly behind Karissa, when she walked into something. She fell back, and landed with a bump on her butt. Karissa, Yuzu and Karin all rushed to her side, and tried to help her up.

"Rukia!" came a female voice, and the four all looked up, to see Ishida and Orihime holding hands, looking worriedly at them. The couple look over the four girls, then noticed something.

"You are all pregnant," Ishida said, pushing his glasses up his nose. The girls nodded, and Ishido let go of Orihime's hand, and helped Rukia to her feet. She smiled thankfully at him.

"Excuse me, Ishida, but could I ask you a favor," Karissa asked, and she pulled Ishida away from the group. Orihime stood awkwardly.

"Oh! I forgot! Look Rukia, I got engaged!" Orihime said, flashing the diamond ring at Rukia and she gasped, and grabbed her hand.

"Wow! It's so shiny!" she gushed, and Orihime blushed. Then they heard Karissa squeal and turned to see her hug Ishida. Ishida blushed, and Karissa half-ran, half waddled over to te group.

"Ishida has agreed to make our babies first teddy bears and baby grows!" she said, smiling. Suddenly Rukia's phone went off.

"We have to take care of this. Ichigo is in Soul Society, and everyone else is busy," Karissa worried. Rukia reached for her soul candy container and was away to pop it in her mouth when Ishida and Orihime stopped her.

"Don't worry Rukia, we can deal with it!" Orihime said enthusiastically, and Ishida nodded. The girls looked a bit apprehensive, but nodded, and agreed to let them deal with it. They watched as the two ran in the hollows direction, before heading to Urahara's shoten.

Karin was pissed off. Because of this stupid bump, she had to wear a dress. It made it easier when she needed the toilet, but still! It was a dress! With white bunnies on it! It was one of Rukia's maternity ones, and god she hated it! She picked at it, ignoring the looks that people gave her and her sister for the time being. When they arrived at Uruhara's Karissa slunk back to the back of the group.

"Oh! Miss Kuchiki!" Ururu said, walking over to them. "What can we do for you?"

"We need to see Uruhara, Ururu," Rukia said, coldly, and Ururu nodded.

"Follow me!" she squeaked, and she led the pregnant women into the shoten, and down to Uruhara's training cellar. Not an easy feat for the four. Well, actually, Karissa just dropped right to the ground, landing on her feet. The other three climbed down the ladder.

"Uruhara-sama, you have some visitors," Ururu said, and suddenly Uruhara was in front of them. Rukia screeched.

"Don't do that you bloody idiot! We are bloody pregnant, do you want to kill us?!" Rukia snapped, and Uruhara smirked.

"Well, half of you are already dead, so it would not really matter would it?" Uruhara said, bending down to look her in the eye. She growled, and punched him in the face.

"Now, now RuRu don't punch the potential father of my children in the face, you might give him a concussion," Karissa said, laughing, before slapping Rukia up the back of the head playfully, and also punching Uruhara. "Don't make fun of dead people you crazy psycho pervert!"

"Why? Karissa? Why must you hurt me- did you say potential father?" he asked, for some reason incredibly slow on the uptake. She nodded, and pointed to her overgrown stomach.

"What? Did you think I had just gotten fat?" she asked, as if daring him to say yes. He protested and shook his head.

"Of course not! You would never get fat!" he said, and Karissa laughed, her voice tinkling like bells. She bent slightly, and kissed him on the cheek. "So, I am a father then?"

"Potential. They might also be Juushiro's," she said, and he growled, possessively wrapping an arm around her.

"They are mine." he stated, and Karissa raised her eyebrows. She rolled her eyes as he puffed out his chest and lowered his head, glowering at anyone who might appose him.

"Yeah... okay, I need the gate opened. I haven't been to Soul Society in 6 months, and I am dreading the amount of paperwork I have to do. I wonder if I can pawn it off on Toshi-kun," Karissa said, rubbing her hands together evilly. Rukia, Yuzu and Uruhara sweatdropped. Karin perked up at the sound of Hitsugaya's name.

"Can I come?" she asked, and Karissa shoved Uruhara's arm from around her shoulder and nodded. Karin beamed happily, and hugged Karissa. Karissa just sighed, and hugged the young girl. Casting a meaningful glance at Uruhara, he nodded, and opened the gate. The two rushed through it, before it could close again.

Then, they were in Soul Society.


	7. Chapter 6

Karin and Karissa - Soul Society

Karissa, now in her full shinigami captain garb, pregnancy style, and Karin, in the same outfit she had been wearing, looked at each other.

"Karin, I have to go to the 3rd squad captains office, to check up on how it's running, you go for a walk, and you should probably tell Toshi-kun your, like pregnant," Karissa said, gesturing to her overbearing bump. Karin nodded, pulling her red baseball cap on her head, and pulling her ponytail through the back.

"That was the reason I came, Karissa-nee, I can't keep him in the dark any longer," Karin said, her will strong. Karissa nodded and unclasped her ribbon that was under her breasts, so her haouri floated loosely around her, and tied her hair up with it. Then she kissed Karin on the cheek and toddled away from her. Karin smiled under her hat, and headed for the 10th division. She kept her head down, for three long corridors and as she rounded the corner, she turned back around when she saw Hitsugaya and Momo talking.

"Shiro-chan, I wanted to tell you something..." she heard Momo say, nervously.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho, and what do you want to tell me?" Hitsugaya said. Karin peered around the corner, to see Momo rubbing he arm nervously, and Hitsugaya looking at her expectantly.

"Er... well, I love you," Momo said, and Karin felt her heart drop into her stomach. Hitsugaya gaped. "I mean, you probably don't feel the same..."

Tears formed in both her and Karin's eyes, and Momo turned to run away, but Hitsugaya grabbed her hand, and looked at her softly. Momolooked at him, nervous, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Momo, I love you too," he said, and Momo's eyes widened, while Karin's heart broke and shattered into a thousand little pieces. Yet she couldn't move, and continued to watch.

"Really? Wow!" Momo squealed. Then she kissed him, happily. His face contorted slightly, before respondingto the kiss, his eyes closing. Karin clutched at her chest, and turned and ran. She got about 4 meters away when she ran into Matsumato. She furiously wiped away her tears. Matsumato looked down at her, and immediately noticed her red puffy eyes, the visible breakage of her heart and more importantly, the baby bump. She wisely ignored it.

"Karin-chan are you..." Matsumato started, but Karin cut her off.

"Take me to the 3rd squad captains quarters!" she ordered, and Matsumato nodded, picking her up and shunpo-ing to the squad quarters. She knocked on Karissa's office doors, and heard a polite come in.

"Ah, Rangiku, how can I help you?" she asked, her voice soft. Matsumato placed Karin on the pink lush plush sofa, and looked around the office. It had been girlifiedover the last two years, thousands of butterflies in pinks, purples and black all over the left wall, and pink sheer curtains hung over the large bay windows. The wooden floor was decorated by a thick fluffy violet carpet, and the wooden furniture was painted black, with small pink butterflies and purple swirls. It was very, very feminine.

"It's Karin-chan! She is upset!" Matsumatosaid, and Karissa stood, giving Matsumatoan eyeful of her baby bump, and waddled over to Karin. She knelt in front of a sobbing Karin, before turning to Matsumato.

"Thank you for bringing Karin-nee here, Rangiku, but I can handle this from here on out. Please excuse yourself," she said in a politely superior voice, leaving no room for debate, and Matsumatonodded and left, ready to spill the news of the pregnant women. Karissa turned back to Karin, and pulled her to her chest, hugging her.

"Karin-nee, sweetie, what is it?" she asked softly. Karin sobbed into Karissa.

"Toushiro! He... loves Momo!" she gasped in between sobs. Karissa pushed Karin away from her softly and lifted her hat off her head. Karin looked at her, upset.

"Well, then, Hitsugaya is a total baka, isn't he?" Karissa said, and Karin gave a sad smile. "Come on, let's have some tea, and some pepper bean chocolate digestives."

Karin gave a weak laugh and followed her to her kitchen. "Can we have honey glazed mash potatoes on a sandwich as well?"

Rukia and Yuzu sat in Uruhara's store ignoring his stupid questions, and browsing through the stores inventory, as they waited for Karissa and Karin too come back. Yuzu was on her third plate of mince pie covered in red bean paste and chocolate sauce, while Rukiakept shoving Bourbon creams down her throat.

"Uruhara," Rukiasuddenly said to him. "Are you okay with the fact that you might be a father?"

He looked at her, his face completely shadowed by his hat. "I am the father, I know it," he said. Rukia sweat dropped, and shook her head.

"Okay... are you ready to be a father?" she asked, and he looked up at her, his face free of shadows. He smiled cheekily.

"I have no idea! But we are going to find out, aren't we!" he said happily and Rukia nearly fell over. Yuzuwalked into the room, crumbs from her pie stuck to her face. She wiped it with the pack of her white jumpers sleeve, and brushed down her black maternity jeans.

"Uruhara-sama, do you know when Karissa-nee and Karin-nee will be back?" she asked, and the perverted man shrugged. Yuzu frowned, and glared at him. "Well, that's just not good enough!" she snapped, her spiritual pressure spiking. Rukia's eyes widened.

"Yuzu-nee! Stop that!" she shouted, and Yuzu blushed, sitting down beside Rukia. Rukia silently wondered to herself what Ichigo was doing.

Ichigo sat opposite Byakuya, nervously playing with his fingers in his lap, as Byakuya sipped tea.

"So, you are telling me, that you got my little sister pregnant?" he asked, coldly. Ichigo nodded, shivers running down his back. Byakuya sipped his tea, before standing. "When is the wedding?"

"The what?" Ichigo blurted. Byakuya gave him a stony glare.

"The wedding. You are marrying her. Is that not correct?" he asked, his voice low and threatening. Ichigo gulped loudly.

"Well, I haven't asked her yet... besides what makes you think I want to marry the midget?" he asked, and immediately regretted it. Byakuya raised an eyebrow, and fingered his zanpakutou.

"Is that so, Kurosaki? You have no wish to marry Rukia?" he asked, walking towards him. Ichigo shook his head.

"No! That's not it! I just think it's a bit early be getting married!" he said, and Byakuya lowered his eyebrow.

"Oh really. Well, it's also a bit early to be having children now, isn't it?" Byakuya asked rhetorically. Ichigo blushed and looked at his hands. "Listen to me Kurosaki, you will marry Rukia before she gives birth. If you do not, the children will be raised here, in Soul society. Do you understand, boy?"

Ichigo suddenly realised just how much he despised, detested and hated his girlfriends brother. "Yes, Byakuya." he said, his voice hard and malicious. Byakuya gave him one last look before leaving the room. He stopped at the doorway.

"Senbonzakura, scatter," he said. Ichigo looked behind him, and ran when a flurry of pink petals chased him off the Kuchiki estate.

Karissa furrowed her brow when she felt Byakuya's spiritual pressure spike, but then reprimanded herself furiously.

_Stop it, you baka! You can't love him anymore! You are pregnant with someone else's children! Baka! _she yelled at herself, mentally slapping herself. She didn't expect her ever quiet inner hollow to speak to her though. It was as if she was right in front of her, a younger, white haired version of herself, in her old Lieutenants garb.

**Please, Karissa-hime, just because your pregnant doesn't mean you can't lust after someone. I am sure that Sakurako and Mizukiko wouldn't want their dear old mother fretting now, would they? **her inner hollow Sa-Ai sniped, and Karissa wanted to mentally whack her.

_You named by children? How do you even know they are girls? Why did you name my children?! _Karissa yelled at herself, oblivious to the weird looks Karin was giving her while she ate her sandwich. Karissa started biting her nails.

**Hello! Just because your carrying the little brats don't mean we don't know they are there! Besides, I could tell by their spiritual pressure, it reeks of female. Oh, and don't blame me for the names, it was Lait no Daichi who named them. **Sa-Ai snapped, before disappearing from Karissa's mind again. Karissa shook her head free from the weird vibes and shivered.

"Sakurako and Mizukiko Megami... that sounds nice..." Karissa muttered, and she took a bite of her biscuit. Karin raised an eyebrow.

"What if they are not girls?" she asked, and Karissa looked up, as if noticing she was still there. She gave a soft smile.

"They will be," she whispered, a hand on her stomach. Then, a black shadow raced past the room, followed by a flurry of pink petals.

"So, Byakuya knows then," Karin said, looking out the door, and the two pregnant women looked at each other, and laughed. Karissa felt her heart jump at the mention of Byakuya, and looked into her tea sadly.

_I'll never be over him... will I?_


	8. Chapter 7

Hitsugaya - Soul Society

Hitsugay sat at his desk, staring at his paperwork.

_Kissing Momo felt wrong... I don't love her. _he reprimanded himself, a scowl etched on his lips.

**_Then why did you kiss her? Why didnt you tell her that Hitsugaya? _**he heard Hyourinmaru snap, and he scowled even deeper.

_Shut up. It's not like I can be with Karin! She is human! It's against the law! _he yelled at himself. He smashed his pen onto his desk, looking straight ahead.

**_So!? Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki are together, why can't you be with Karin-chan? _**

_Why do you like Karin so much? _he asked his zanpakutou, but he was ignored. Then, Matsumato burst into his office.

"Ooh, Taicho! I have the most amazing gossip!" she squealed, and Hitsugaya stood.

"I don't care!" he snapped, and he walked around his desk to the door.

"But, taichoo..." she cooed. He glared at her, and the temperature dropped several degrees. She shivered, and stepped away from him.

"I don't care," he said, and he walked out of the office, and to his bedroom, for a night of restless sleep. Matsumato pouted, and rested her head on her cheek.

"I never even got to tell him that Karin Kurosaki was pregnant," she moped. Then she cheered up, and went in search of her favourite thing. Sake.

Karissa walked into the Kuchiki mansion, after knocking on the door.

"Oh, Megami-taicho! How can I help you?" one of the servants asked, and Karissa smiled.

"I need to speak to Byakuya, can you please take me there?" she asked politely. The servant nodded, and Karissa followed her through to his office.

"Kuchiki-dono, you have a visitor," the servant said, and they heard a cold Who is it? The servant replied Megami-taicho.

"Let her in."

The servant opened the door, and Karissa thanked her before walking through. The servant curtsiedand left, closing the door. Karissa smiled at Byakuya, who just motioned for her to sit down, not looking up. Karissa walked over, and, because he was at a really low coffee table doing his work, had to cough to get his attention. He looked up at her.

"A little help please, being pregnant kind off makes it difficult to sit down," she says, and he almost rolls his eyes, before standing a walking around to help her. With one of her hands in his, and the other on her back, he gently lowered her to sit. He didn't look her in the face, something she was thankful for, because she looked like a fire truck. Once she was sitting, he sat opposite her.

"What can I help you with?" he asked. Karissa smiled at him.

"I was wondering, can you please stop SenbonZakura from chasing Ichigo, he wants to go home with Karin. He is missing Rukia. So please, Byaka-kun, stop Zakura from chasing him." she said, and gave him her most cutesy-cutesy face. He looked at her, then away, put he waved his hand. Millions of sakura petals flew into the room, and Karissa squealed happily, as his zanpakutou remade itself by his side. Byakuya started signing documents again. Karissa watched him, for about half an hour, before she started tapping. He looked at her.

"Is there a reason you are still here? Are you not going home with Kurosaki 1 and Kurosaki 2?" he asked. Karissa chuckled.

"No, I am staying here to finish my paper work for a couple of weeks," Karissa said. He looked at her. Karissa caught the implication in her words. "OH! Not here! At my quarters in the 3rd squad."

She blushed bright red, before squirming in her street. He looked at her, irritated.

"What is it now?" he asked. She turned really red.

"I need the toilet," she said to him, squirming. Byakuya would have sighed, if that wasn't against noble standards.

Ichigo hugged his pregnant girlfriend, and Yuzu hugged her sister when the two arrived back in Karakura.

"We have to get married," Ichigo said and Rukai gasped.

"What the hell type of proposal was that you baka!" she ranted. Ichigo shook his head

"No, Byakuya has given us an ultimation, we either get married before the babies are born, or yo have to go and live with him in Soul Society when they are born," he told her, and she fell onto a seat. She tried to form words, but couldn't.

"Where is Karissa?" Uruhara asked, and Karin told him that she was staying in Soul Society for a couple of weeks, to catch up on paperwork and stuff. Uruhara nodded, then left. Rukia was still gaping, but seemed to be finding her voice.

"Okay... we will get married then," Rukia said, smiling. Ichigo smiled at her.

"Really?" Ichigo said, and Rukia nodded. "When?"

"In two months! That gives us a month before the babies are born, and two months to prepare for it!" Rukia said happily. Ichigo smiled at her.

"Well, two months? That also gives us plenty of time to practice for our wedding NIGHT!" he says happily, and he spins. Rukia turns green.

"Ichigo! Put me down you Baka! I am pregnant!" she snapped, and her stopped spinning.

"In fact! We should start right now!" he said, and he runs out of shoten Rukia in his arms, slapping him, but laughing happily.

Karin and Yuzu look at each other, both suddenly sad because they would never have that happiness that Ichigo and Rukia have.

"Wanna go and see Otousan?" Yuzu asked, and Karin for once nodded, a weak smile on her face. The two linked arms, and strode out of the shop, shouting goodbye to a sulking Uruhara.


	9. Chapter 8

1 and a half months later  
Karissa, Kuchiki estate

Karissa lay in a bed adorned with black satin sheets, and sighed. _How on earth had she let herself into this situation? Staying in the man she loves home? While pregnant? What was Soul Society coming to?_

Karissa sat up, with great difficulty now she was heavily pregnant, and felt a wet patch in her bed. Her eyes widened. She had PEED herself? Not possible! She was a light sleeper, and those goddamn stomach cramps that put period pains to shame had kept her up half the night! She pushed the heavy duvets of her, and got out of the bed. And then fell to the ground as a back breaking agony seared through her, from her womb. She closed her eyes tight, and grabbed at her stomach. Gripping the sheets, she tried to pull herself up. Realistation hit her, and she knew, that she was in labour.

"Oh god!" she screamed. "It's too early! Even for twins!"

She waddled over to the door, grasping at the bookshelves that lined the walls. Her eyes were threatening to close in agony, as she had another contraction when she opened the large door. She screamed, and servants came running.

"Megami-taicho? what is wrong!?" they panicked, holding her up.

"Get... Byakuya!" she panted, and one of the servants nodded and rushed off, worried out of her wits. Karissa was led back into the room next to hers, where the servants made quick work of cleaning and drying her up.

Byakuya sat at his desk, doing paperwork, when a servant crashed into the room. He looked up, irritated. He had had no sleep, and was also exhausted.

"What-" he started to say, but he was cut off by the servant.

"It's Megami-Taicho! She is in labour!" the servant gasped in between breaths. Byakuya's eyes widened slightly.

"Get Unohana-taicho," he ordered, before shunpo-ing to where Karissa was. Her screams echoed through out the Kuchiki estate.

Yuzu smiled at her otousan, as she prepared dinner. She had moved back in at the end of last month, after it became uncomfortable to live in Karissa's house without Karissa there. Her Otousan had tried to find out who the father of her child was, something she would take to the grave, but she had stood firm, telling him off for nosing into her business. She was still surprised at how well he had actually took that, finding out he would not have 1, but 6 grandchildren between his three children all around the same time. He had been nothing but accomadating and loving to her since she had came home, but she couldn't help but wonder if he had a secret motive because of his acting. Rukia and Ichigo still lived over there, and so did Karin. Ever since going to Soul Society, Karin had become even more cold, and well, unloving. She didn't seem to worry about anyone other than herself, which was normal, but she was losing the ability to see ghosts, hollows and shinigami. It was like she was turning into ice.

Rukia and Ichigo were happy though, planning for their big day which was in two weeks. Rukia had this amazing cream dress that had an empire waist and was sleeveless. She looked amazing in it. Because of all the things Ichigo had done and could do to and for Soul Society, they had allowed for them to be married, but they had to be married in the presence of the sou-taicho, Yamamoto. She didn't quite understand all the stuff they had told her, but she had nodded and gone along with it anyway. After all, they werehappy, and that was all she wanted. That and for her son to be born healthy. When at their 6 month scan, the 3 had found out what gender their babies were. Yuzu was having a boy, Rukia was having 2 boys and a girl and Karin was having a girl and a boy. Ichigo and Rukia already had names for their lot. Kaien, Kano and Hisaki. They were nice nemas. She had one idea for her child, but that was all. Naoto. It meant Honest Person, something that she so obviously wasn't. So, she was starting afresh with her son, honesty being her policy, unless his father popped up, from now on!

"Er... Yuzu sweetie, I think that the rice is done," Isshin said, sweatdropping, and Yuzu looked into the rice. It was black. Her screech shook the houses walls.

Rukia lay, curled up in Ichigo's arm, smiling up at his sleeping face. She suddenly really wanted to punch him in the face, when one of the triplets kicked her in the stomach. How dare he get to sleep while she was still awake.

"Rukia... stop staring at me," she heard him mumble. She gaped, but laughed lightly, pressing her forehead onto his neck, wrapping her legs around him, her arms around his waist. He lifted his knee's so it wa like she was sitting on his knee's, and kissed the top of her head. "Go to sleep, midget."

She glared at him, and poked him in the ribs. "Stupid baka," she mumbled, before falling asleep. Ichigo chuckled, and rested his chin on her head, falling asleep as well.

Karin lay on her bed, staring the ceiling. Never again, she would repeat to herself constantly, never again would she trust another man, she would kill them before they got to touch her. And if anyone even thought of hurting her Takeshi and her Shina then they would suffer by her hand. And if that lying cheating scumbag of a shinigami taicho came near her again, he would die. No argument about it, he would be gone. She rolled onto her side, preparing herself for a restless night of sleep.

Karissa screamed as she gave birth, her hand squeezing Byakuya's so hard, it had gone numb.

"I AM NEVER, EVER HAVING SEX AGAIN! IF ANYONE MALE COMES NEAR ME, CLOTHED OR UNCLOTHED THEY DIE!" she screeched, and Byakuya was sure his hearing had gone.

"Come on, Megami-taicho, one last push!" Unohana said, and Karissa put all her power into it. Then, cries erupted into the room, and Sakurako Megami was born. Karissa groaned, and let go of Byakuya's hand, as she fell back. "Okay, you take a small break, we will be right back, to deliver the next one."

Karissa glared at her stomach and groaned. This was just too much! She saw them carrying Sakurako over to Byakuya, and place the small pink bundle in his arms. Byakuya looked flabbergasted, as he peered at the bundle. Karissa smiled lightly, before Unohana was back between her legs, telling her it was time to push again. Karissa groaned, and Byakuya handed Sakurako to Isane, who rushed her of to be looked after immediately, and was back at her side, her hand in his. She looked up at him, and smiled, and she could have sworn, that the courners of his mouth turned up, in a response. But she was too tired to be sure, before she started to push again.

When they hand gave him Karissa's daughter to hold, he wasn't quite sure what to do, but when that baby girl had stopped crying, and peered up at him with steely gray/ violet eyes, he had fallen in love with her. Even though she wasn't his daughter, it had felt like she was. She even had little spiffs of black sleek hair on her head. When Karissa had groaned, he had had to sadly hand the girl over, before doing something he had thought he would never do with someone other then Hisana, he held her hand as she gave birth.


	10. Chapter 9

Day after Karissa has had the twins.

Byakuya stood over the two clear incubators that held Sakurako and Mizukiko, watching them sleep. They were still so small, and they had little black whisps of hair, although, Mizukiko's was curlier than Sakurako's. They looked so... helpless. His eyes softened. Like Hisana had been.

"Ahh! Kuchiki-Taicho! Visiting the little-un's are you?" he heard someone say, and he turned to see Shunsui and Ukitake smiling over at him. Ukitake walked over, looking kind of peaky. Byakuya wanted to shove him away, incase he got the girls sick. But he couldn't, because, he after all, wasn't their father.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say they were yours, Byakuya," he heard Ukitake say, and he looked at him. Shunsui slid over to them, and looked at them. The two men looked from Byakuya, back to the babies before back to Byakuya.

"He is right, and, is it just me, or are they a bit too big to be 3 and a half months early?" he said. Byakuya glared at him.

"It is not possible that they are my children, because Karissa and I have nev-" he cut himself off, as he backtracked. Then he did something very un-Kuchiki like. "SHIT!"

Ukitake, and Shunsui raised their eyebrows, as he shunpo-ed out of the room.

"Now, where do you presume he is off to so fast?" Shunsui asked, looked at Ukitake.

"I have no idea," Ukitake said, looking back at Sakurako and Mizukiko.

Rukia glared at Ichigo over the table that was laden with cake displays and sheets on decorations.

"I want strawberry!" she shouted.

"Well, I want chocolate!" he snapped back.

"Strawberry!"

"Chocolate!"

"Strawbery, baka!"

"Chocolate, Midget!"

The two stood, their chaires flying back onto the floor. Rukia smashed her hands on to the table, and stuck her bottom lip out, glaring manically at him.

"Strawberry. That is the finally word, Ichigo," she glared, and he gulped under her glare. He turned, lifted his chair up and sat back down, looking at his hands. Rukia smiled happily, and turned to Orihime. "We are having strawberry!"

Orihime smiled, and wrote it down quickly. Rukia heard a familiar sound of fluttering. She turned and saw a little black hell butterfly flying towards her. She held out her finger, and it landed gently on it. As it replayed it's message, Rukia's eyes widened. The butterfly flew off, and disappeared. Ichigo looked concerned.

"What is it, Rukia?" he asked, and Rukia sat down in his lap, shocked. She stammered, before telling him slowly.

"Karissa... had twin girls last night..." she said, and Ichigo's and Orihime's eyes widened.

"Are they okay?" he asked, and Rukia looked at him.

"They are in incubators at the moment," Rukia said, before the door to the house was knocked down by Isshin Kurosaki.

"Did you get the message?" he asks immediately, and they nodded. He nodded as well. "Get everyone together, we are going to Soul Society early."

The group nodded, and Rukia, Orihime and Ichigo all whipped out their cell's to call their closest friends.

"Tatsuki?"

"Ishida?"

"Chad?"

Chad answered his phone, and listened to what Ichigo was saying. He grunted, and said he would be over soon. Then he proceeded to pack a small bag for his trip to Soul Society.

Ishida answered his cell, to listen to a frantic Rukia on the other end, telling him about Karissa, and how they were going to Soul Society in about an hour. He agreed to come, and grabbed the suitcase that contained Rukia's wedding dress, Karissa's baby things, the only ones he had made so far, and a small bag filled with his stuff, nd left the house as soon as he could, locking his door.

Tatsuki listened to Orihime babble on the other end of the phone, about them going to Soul Society early, and Karissa, someone Tatsuki hardly knew, having gone into labour early, and that was why they were going early. Tatsuki just said she would be there soon, and started to pack her bag anyway.

Isshin went back to his home, and told Yuzu to pack her bag, just as Karin walked in from the bathroom.

"Why, Outa-san?" Yuzu asked.

"Because, we are going to Soul Society!" he said happily, and Yuzu dropped the plate she was holding while Karin's jaw dropped.

"NANI!?" they both shouted.


	11. Chapter 10

Same Day, everyone at Uruhara's.

"Everybody ready?" Isshin asked, and the group nodded. Karin, Yuzu, Rukia, Ichigo, Tatsuki, Orihime, Ishida, Chad and Uruhara all looked ready to leave. They each had a back pack, or carried a bag in their hands. Uruhara told Tessai to open the gate, and the group ran, or waddled, through it.

Karissa held Mizukiko in her arms. Only been born yesterday, yet thatnks to Unohana, they had progressed far enough over night to be held. Karissa made sure to buy Unohana a nice present the next time she was in the human world. She hugged Mizukiko and looked at Sakurako. She had already fed the two half an hour ago, so she wouldn't have to do it again for another hour or so. She smiled and placed Mizukiko in her basket.

"I'll be back soon, Mizu, Sake," she said, using the nicknames she had decided to give them, and then she silently left them to sleep. Sighing, she walked to her office, in the 3rd squad. She knew the route from here off by heart.

"Megamiw-taicho," she heard her lieutenant shout, and she turned to her, with a smile. The little girl, who had pink cheeks, and could rival Yachiru on the cuteness factor, ran over to her, bowing respectively.

"Rei-Aiko! How many times! You are my daughter! You don't have to call me that!" she told the little girl, who looked no older than 5. The girl blushed bright red, contrasting with her floor-length black hair, and her blue eyes blinked up at Karissa.

"Oh! Sowwy, Okaasan. Besiwdes, Stiffy was looking for you, he seemed weally like... fwantic!" Rei-Aiko said, putting a finger on her lip and pouting. Karissa smiled, and scooped her lieutenant up. Rei-aiko wasn't the best lieutenant, preferring to play games with Yachiru, then work, but she was one of the cutest, plus, she was Karissa's adoptive daughter. Wait, did she just say that Byakuya was looking for her?

"Sweetie, where was Byaka-kun last?" Karissa asked, looking the little girl in the eye. The Visored child thought for a moment, before realisation hit her.

"He said that he would be going to youw woom in the Kuchiki estate!" Rei-Aiko said happily, and Karissa nodded. She placed Rei-aiko on the ground and patted her on the head.

"Go and play with Yachiru, it's been a while since you two had a good battle, isn't it?" Karissa said, and the little girl nodded, before hugging Karissa. She looked up.

"Okaasan? When can I meet my wittle sistews?" she asked, pouting. Karissa giggled.

"Soon, but you go play with Yachiru, sweetie," Karissa smiled, and Rei-Aiko nodded, running off. Karissa sighed, and walked to her room in the Kuchiki estate.

The gang all walked towards the Kuchiki estate, most of them just following the others. Isshin was in his captain's garb, Ichigo and Rukia in their Shinigami outfits, and Ishida was in his Quincy clothing. Orihime was wearing a pink skirt, with white ruffles, and a white jumper, and purple shoes. Yuzu wore a yellow dress with big orange roses all over it, her hair pulled back in a bun, and white shoes. Karin wore black maternity pants, a loose white man's top and a black hat and white sneakers. Chad wore a purple tank-top, with jeans and sneakers. Tatsuki wore an open shoes, with a purple t-shirt under it, and jeans, with red converses. They looked really out of place. Rukia noticed this.

"Err, guys, I think we should get you some Shinigami robes, you are kind off standing out here," Rukia said, and the others looked at each other before nodding. Rukia changed their direction leading them to the 6th squad instead.

Yuzu could vaguely remember something, to do with Renji and this squad. She waddled up to Rukia, and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the side.

"Rukia, what squad is Renji in?" she asked, trying to keep, and failing, the worried expression off her face. Rukia watched the group stop, and waved them away.

"It's okay! Just keep going, we will catch up with you." she shouted at them, and the group all gave their okays, before heading away. All apart from Karin, who walked over to them.

"What's going on?" she asked, as the three huddled together. Yuzu looked worried.

"I don't wanna see Renji," she whispered, and Rukia and Karin looked confused.

"Why not?" they both asked. Yuzu looked scared, but pointed to her stomach.

"He is... like... er..." she stumbled over her words, but Karin got it, while Rukia was completely oblivious.

"Oh! So, does he know?" Karin asked, and Rukia looked at the two.

"Know what?"

"He doesn't remember it, so I haven't told him," Yuzu said. Rukia was practically fuming.

"Remember what?! Told who what!?" she shouted, and the twins looked at her, sweat dropping. Rukia turned red. Yuzu steeled herself for an onslaught and blurted it out.

"I errr... sleptwithRenjiatthechristmaspartylastyear,andheisthefatherofmysonbuthedoesn'trememberit,sohedoesn'tknowIampregnantwithhisson," Yuzu blurted out all in one, and Rukia being fluent in girl speak knew what she had said immediately.

"Did you just say that you slept with Renji at the christmas party last year, and he is the father of you son, but he doesn't remember it, so he doesn't know you am pregnant with his son?" she asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer. Rukia started to turn red. "I am going to kill him. I will use his bloody Zabimaru to castarate his bloody balls," she glared. Yuzu and Karin stept away from her.

"Please don't," Yuzu whimpered, and Rukia calmed down. Karin flung an arm around Yuzu. and looked at Rukia.

"Can we just go get some shinigami outfits please?" Karin asked, and Rukia nodded.

"Okay, follow me, and should get there soonish," she said, and Yuzu and Karin plastered fake grins on their faces, as they followed Rukia to the 6th squad, not noticing that some one was listening.

"What the hell?" Hitsugaya said, as he stepped out of the shadows.

Karin was pregnant? Yuzu was pregnant with Renji's child? Who the hell was the father of Karin's child?


	12. Chapter 11 Warning! REALLY SHORT!

Karissa and Byakuya  
The Kuchiki Estate

Karissa slowly opened the door to her bedroom, to find the Byakuya sleeping on her bed. Karissa shook her head with a smile, and quietly walked over to the chair, where her old patchwork quilt lay across the chair, freshly cleaned and smelling like cherries. She smelled it deeply, and smiled softly, walking over to her bed, where Byakuya slept on top of the black freshly changed sheets, his hair still in the kenseikan he wore. She covered him with the quilt, and tucked it under his chin, before bending down onto her knees and carefully removing the kenseikan. She carefully placed them on her bedside table, and cupped Byakuya's cheek. She stroked it with her thumb, and shook her head.

"Oh, Byaka-kun, I thought I told you to sleep at night, and work during the day," she whispered. Leaning forwards, she kissed Byakuya gently on the forehead. "You baka," she muttered, and she brushed the long black locks out of his face, and smiled at his angelic sleeping face. She smiled softly at him, stroking his cheek, before standing and turning to leave, but as she did, Byakuya grabbed her hand. Karissa stopped, and looked back at him, startled. He pulled her down towards him, and into his arms.

"Stay with me?" he whispered, and Karissa sighed, looking at the door. "Please," he begged silently, and Karissa closed her eyes, before gently prying herself away from him. He rolled over so he wasn't facing her, expecting her to leave. Karissa walked over to the door, and closed it, with a click, before walking silently back to the bed. She pulled back the blanket, and climbed in beside him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Always, Byaka-kun," she whispered, and she felt him relax, before turning round in her arms, and wrapping his around her, resting his forehead on hers. His eyes closed, and he fell into a deep sleep instantly. Karissa rested her head against his, and sighed, she would have to go and get the girls soon. But... for now, she was where she should be. "Always..."

Rukia, Yuzu and Karin all walked in silence, holding each others hands, as they walked to the 6th squad. Rukia and Karin could feel Yuzu's hands shaking nervously. Karin dropped her hand, and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. Theyy smiled at the group as they neared them, all now dressed in shinigami garb.

"You girls took forever!" Tatsuki snapped.

"Well, we are pregnant, you can't of expected us to be faster!" Rukia snapped, and her hand flew up to her mouth and she blushed. "Sorry, Tatsuki," she mumbled, and Tatsuki just waved it off. She siad it was cool, and Rukia led Karin and Yuzu to get some Shinigami robes. As soon as they had left, Renji had came running towards them.

"Heya guys! Long time no see!" he said, grinning at them. Tatsuki peered at him, an eyebrow raised. Why on earth did this birk have so many bloody tattoos? she thought, as he caught her staring. For some unknown reason, she blushed, and turned back to talking to Orihime.

Renji looked at Tatsuki, and his eyes slowly rolled over her figure and form. She was masculine, with a strong sense of feminity. A bit like Rukia. Renji smirked. He could get to know this girl very well.

Ichigo watched the interaction between Renji and Tatsuki and smirked. He could use this to his advantage, and get the two together. Isshin saw his son plotting manically in his head, and smiled, proud of him.

Then Yuzu, Karin and Rukia came back. Yuzu and Karin were wearing Shinigami garb, carrying their clothes in a small pouch. Yuzu laid eyes on Renji and turned white as a sheet, but he was oblivious. She nervously placed a hand on her stomach, and action everyone other than Ichigo, Renji and Tatsuki noticed, and then looked at Rukia. Rukia looked gim, glaring at Renji and Yuzu felt her insides turn. That was when she threw up.


	13. Chapter 12 Longer but still a bit short

Serietie

Yuzu sat, with everyone surrounding her, while she looked pale, and tired. Ichigo picked her up, and she sighed into his chest. She grasped at his clothes, and cried softly, while Rukia rubbed her back, and Isshin worried beside her. Karin stood, looking at Renji as if he was the puke on the ground at their feet. Renji was just confused.

"Sorr...y Ichi...nii..." she mumbled, and Ichigo just chuckled. Renji called for someone to clean up the mess, and then directed them to the Kuchiki estate.

On the way, Renji walked with Tatsuki. He had a ton of questions, but started with his main one.

"Hey. What's up with Ichigo's little sister?" he asked her, and Tatsuki snorted. She continued to look ahead, a hard look on her face.

"They are both pregnant," she whispered at him, disdain in her voice. Orihime walked on the other side of Renji. She shook her head.

"They both got pregnant on Christmas. It's such a shame. Yuzu-chan refused to tell anyone who the father was, for some reason," Orihime said sadly. The wheels in Renji's head slowly started to turn. Of course, they didn't do this often, so it was giving him a headache. But he persisted on.

"Why won't she tell anyone?" he asked, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Orihime looked at Tatsuki, who looked back. Then they looked at Renji. "We think the father is a shinigami, or, that she well... doesn't remember."

Renji nearly fell over. "Why wouldn't she remember?" he asked slowly, as vague drunken memories started popping up in his head.

"She was really drunk that night. Drank an entire bottle of sake, before she went up to her room. The next morning, she ran out of the house really early, and went over to Karissa's," she said, upset, before going back to walk with her fiancee. Renji thought, and thought until He thought he was going to have an aneurysm for too much thinking. Tatsuki looked at him, and saw his face, before raising her eyebrows and looking ahead.

"You know, if you think too much after a long period of being a brainless moron, your brain will explode," she said, and he was snapped out of his reverei, and looked at her.

"Who are you calling a brainless moron, you short man-girl!" he shouted, and everyone looked at him, sweat-dropping and gaping. Tatsuki stopped, and seemed to be on fire.

"What did you call me?" she asked through gritted teeth. Renji looked at her. She looked up at him through her hair, menacingly. He sweat dropped and said nothing. Tatsuki growled, and kicked him in the chin, before walking over to Orihime and Ishida. The group continued, Rukia now leading, and Isshin carrying the knocked out Renji (he had bashed his head of the ground pretty badly). Yuzu peered at him, stifling a laugh. The bastard deserved that! she thought cruelly, and she crossed her arms, letting a pleased smirk slide onto her lips, an uncommon expression on her face. She snickered, and noticed Karin and Rukia looking at her, Rukia slowly edging further away, and Karin smiling widely at her sisters new evil side.

Karissa stirred, and looked around. Byakuya was gone. Looking over at her bedside table she noticed his kenseiken were still there, as well as a small note. Her eyebrows furrowed, she picked it up and read it.

_Gone to get Sakurako and Mizukiko,  
You were sleeping, didn't want to wake you,  
Byaka-kun_

She giggled at his use of her nickname for him, and shook her head. She pushed aside the quilt, and clambered out of the bed, bed running a hand through her hair and walking through the mansion. There was a loud knock on the door, and curious, she went to open it. Standing there was (in an emotional sense) her family.

"Rukia? Isshin? KISUKE!?" she shouted, her eyes going wide. SHe peered at them, as if trying to figure out if they were real. Then she looked at Renji. "What the hell happened to Renji!?"

Tatsuki looked a bit guilty, while Yuzu, Karin and Rukia all exchanged triumphant looks. Karissa noticed, and narrowed her eyes on the three, before inviting them in.

Hitsugaya rushed to see Rangiku. If anyone would know anything about Karin's pregnancy, she would. Right? He found her in the office, still doing the paperwork he had ordered her to do.

"Rangiku! What do you know about Kurosaki Karin's pregnancy!?" he snapped at her, and she looked at him.

"Not a lot taicho! Only a few handfull of people know who the father his, and that doesn't include her father or her brother," Rangiku said, and the rooms temperature lowered. "Oh! A couple of months ago! She came to Soul Society, with Karissa-kun, and lft in tears. It was later found out that she had come to tell the father of the babies about them, but he had been with someone else, right in front of her!"

Now, Ranguki was making that up, but it was just to get Hitsugaya on the right track! Hitsugaya fainted with realisation. Rangiku gasped, and rushed to his side.

"Oh crap! I killed the Taicho!"


	14. Chapter 13

Soul Society

Hitsugaya awoke an hour later. Momo and Matsumato stood over him, Momo looking worried, and Matsumato casting a snide glance at Momo. He caught it, and glared at her. She stuck her tongue out, and stood, her largeover sized breasts jiggle.

"Well, now Taicho is awake, I am going to see what all the fuss at the Kuchiki mansion is about. There have been like a hundred spiritual pressure explosions from there in the last hour," she said, before shunpo-ing out of the office. Histugaya snarled as Momo started to fuss over him, and she drew her hand back as if it had been burned.

"Sh-shiro-chan?" she whimpered, and Hitsugaya glared at her. His glare sent chills up her spine, and she slowly stepped back from him.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you," he stated, and her eyes widened, before filling with tears. She turned and ran from the room, covering her face with her hands. Hitsugaya sighed, and let his head fall back onto the arm of the couch, his hand rubbing his temples.

Karissa sat on the couch, holding Sakurako, while Byakuya sat next to her holding Mizukiko, and Uruhara glared at Byakuya. Isshin sat beside Uruhara, trying to ignore the tension in the room, while Rukia sat in Ichigo's lap, Ishida sat holding Orihime's hand, and she sat on the floor between his legs. Tatsuki was propping Renji up beside Chad, and Yuzuand Karin were sitting beside Ichigo.

"Okay..." Karissa said. Man this was awkward. She knew everyone in the room could feel Byakuya's and Uruhara's warring spiritual pressure. She sighed, and stood up. Byakuya and Uruhara stood as well. Karissa took Mizukiko off of Byakuya, and glared at him, before glaring at Uruhara. "Kisuke, Byakuya, until you two sort out your differences, neither of you get to claim that you are the father of my daughters."

Then she left, angrily, followed by Rukia, Yuzu, Karin and Orihime, who dragged Tatsuki along. Byakuya glared at Uruhara and he glared back. Isshin, Ichigo, Chad and Ishida stood.

"Okay, look you two, Karissa was probably serious when she said that neither of you would get to claim to be the fatehr of her daughters. So you two better kiss and make up, or be childless morons," Ichigo said, before quietly following the girls. The others all just sat back down to watch.

Ichigo quietly walked in the direction the girls had gone in when he heard them talking.

"What do you mean Renji is the father of your child, Yuzu??" he heard Karissa shout, and babies start to cry.

"That's just what I mean! Renji Abaria is the father of my son!" Yuzu shouted back, and Ichigo saw red. Renji... was going to die. Then, he was shoved out of the way by Karissa, who had handed Akurako and Mizukiko over to Rukia and Karin, and marching through to where Renji was recovering from his unconsious state.

"HE IS DEAD! AGAIN!" she ranted, shouting profanities. Yuzu rushed after her, half wanting to stop her, and half wanting to see Renji tortured. Rukia walked over to Ichigo, her eyes wide.

"Uh-oh... she never liked Renji much anyway... she is going to kill him..." Rukia murmered, staring down at Sakurako, who giggled, and stared back, her eyes wide and shining. Rukia blushed, and walked forward sighing. "well, gotta go restrain Karissa," she said, when she heard the screams coming from Renji, and Yuzu laughing.

Ichigo felt a pang of sympathy for the shinigami, before remembering it was his sister Renji knocked up. He snarled, and charged past Rukia, who looked after shocked, that he had been listening. Suddenly a thought hit her. He knew... OH CRAP!

She looked at Orihime, Karin and Tatsuki, her eyes wide, before they heard a long, agonizing scream coming from the main living room. Ichigo had started to torture Renji, they could tell, when they heard both Karissa and Yuzu laughing. The four girls all rushed to where the rest of the group where.

Karissa stood, holding Lait no Daichi to Ranji's neck from behind, while Ichigo repeatadly punched the sucker.

"How- oof - dare - smack - you - get my little sister pregnant! You bastard!" Ichigo shouted in between punches. Yuzu was both crying and laughing at the spectacle, Isshin had fainted, and Uruhara was trying to stop Karissa from slicing the lieutenants head off. Byakuya was staring coldly at the scene, his arms crossed.

"Enough." he said, but he was completley ignored. He started to get angry. "ENOUGH!"

That was when Hitsugaya crashed through the window. He looked for Karin and marched up to her.

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU PLAN ON TELLING ME I WAS GOING TO BE A FATHER!?" he shouted in her face. Ichigo stopped punching Renji, who would have slumped had it not been for Lait No Daichi at his neck, and turned to Hitsugaya, his eyes turning blue. Hitsugaya felt the teenagers spiritual pressure flactulate, and turned to face him, his face set like stone in a scowl. He was away to attack the boy, but he was too slow. Karin did it first. She punched hitsugaya across the jaw.

"When the fuck where you going to tell me about that slut Momo, huh shorty!?" she ranted, before kicking him in the shin and kneeing him in the groin. Not easy for a pregnant girl. Hitsugaya groaned and fell to the ground, while all the other males in the room winced shut their legs. Karissa let Renji go before pointing her zanpakutou at Hitsugaya.

"Didn't I once tell you that if you hurt Karin, I would kill you? I believe I did. Well, it's payment time now!" she shouted, and Hitsugaya took off in a shunpo, quickly followed by Karissa. Mizukiko and Sakurako watched, their eyes wide, and giggling. Rukia and Orihime awwed, and Uruhara, Byakuya and Isshin all looked at the girls their eyes soft.

"LOOK AT MY WONDERFUL FOURTH AND FIFTH DAUGHTERS!" he shouted proudly, and Ichigo punched him. Karissa stopped chasing Hitsugaya and walked over to Ichigo, slapping him across the head.

"If he wants to claim fatherhood over them, he can go right ahead! Infact, anyone, other than Mayuri, Hitsugaya or anyone weird like Aizen or Gin or Tousen can. I don't mind!" she ranted, before chasing Hitsugaya again, releasing several blasts of Kido at him. This proceeded to last for one more hour, until Karissa had to take over mommy duty again.


	15. Chapter 14

Rukia and Ichigo's wedding day.

Rukia sat on a stool in front od a dressing table, in her wedding dress, while Yuzu in her bridesmaids dress curled her hair, and Karissa did the finishing touches to her make up. Karin sat sulking in the corner, about both having to wear a dress, and looking insanely fat while wearing it. Yuzu shook her head, while Orihime and Tatsuki laughed at Karin. Of course, Tatsuki was on Ichigo's side of the group, in her suit and shirt. She had come to make sure that everything was going all right with the girls. Karissa then checked on er twins, who over half a month had actually grown quite a lot, and smiled at their sleeping forms. They now had a total of 8 fathers, 3 grandfathers, and several uncles and aunts. It was as if everyone wanted to play a part in their lives. Weird, huh?

Rukia stared at her reflection, as she suddenly started to panic. "Oh god! Oh go, oh god! I can't do this! What was I thinking!?" she suddenly shouted, and continued to rant, until Karissa slapped her.

"Ru Ru, you listen, and you listen fucking good. You are going to fucking walk down that fucking isle, and marry that fucking Ichigo, you hear me? Not because you fucking have to, or because you fucking need to, but because you bloody hell fucking want to. And if you don't go fucking willingly, I will personally fucking shove your bloody fucking pregnant arse down that isle, with my utterly fabulous zanpaktou at your neck, and force you to marry him, otherwise your bloody nii-sama will be on my back about it!" she snapped, and Rukia nodded, half amused. Yuzu just giggled, and waddled over to where Rukia's veil and tiara sat, before picking it up. Slowly and carefully, she placed it on Rukia's head, and Rukia smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Karissa kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"Ru Ru, you will knock em dead!"

Rukia laughed, and with Tatsuki's and Orihime's help, stood up. There was a knock at the door, and Byakuya walked in. Karissa kissed him quickly, before reluctantly handing him over to Rukia. he held out his arm, and she took it, before taking her bouquet of off Karin, who was still sulking. Karissa smiled at Isshin, linking arms with him, and Yuzu nervously linked arms with Renji. Karin glared at Hitsugaya, before linking arms with him, not looking at him. Tatsuki walked out of the room, and to Ichigo's side, and Ishida linked arms with Orihime. Orihime blushed, and Ishida kissed her on the cheek. Orihime turned even redder, even though he was her fiancee.

Yuzu giggled, before remembering that she was standing next to the father of her child, and looking at the floor. Karin and Hitsugaya glared at each other, before she accidentally on purpose stood on his foot. She stuck her tongue out at him, and Karissa turned around to reprimand them. Rei-aiko and Yachiru walked forward, wearing pretty pink dresses, chucking petals on the ground, while skipping down the isle, followed by Rukia and Byakuya. Byakuya glared at Ichigo, while Rukia started to cry at the sight of Ichigo smiling at her. When they got to the end, Rukia started to go, when Byakuya's vice like grip on her arm stopped her. She looked at him.

"You know, Rukia, you don't have to do this. You could just stay with us at the Kuchiki mansion instead. You don't have to marry him, if you really don't want to," he said, and Rukia and Ichigo rolled their eyes.

"Nii-sama, I want to marry Ichigo. Please... let me go," she said, and he started to protest, when Karissa yanked on his ear, pulling him away from the couple.

"What are you doing! Karissa! I have to stop her!" Byakuya whined, before Karissa gave him a glare. He promptly shut up, and began sulking. Yoruichi felt tempted to give him a noogie, like she had done when he was younger, at his face. Then the actual wedding started.

Abotu half way through, things got chaotic, as Rukia started to howl in agony. Everyone looked at her, as she panted, and clung to Ichigo. Then, her waters broke all over his feet. Karissa was out of her seat in a shot, as was Unohana. They were ready to take her to the fourth division, when a panting Rukia stopped them.

"No... I want... to be married to Ichigo... when I give birth," she gasped, and she looked up at Ichigo, her eyes smiling, before screaming in agony. They looked at the priest, who shrugged, and quickly continued.

"Do you, Rukia Kuchiki, take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do your souls part?" he asked, and Rukia gave him an incredulous look.

"Well nah! Of course I fucking do, you fucking twat! You think i am staying here for bloody F---" she cut herself off by screaming. The priest started to sweat, and turned to Ichigo. Ichigo was a white as his inner hollow, and gaping at Rukia.

"Do you, Ichigo Kurosaki, take... her to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked hime, terrified. Ichigo nodded.

"I... er... do."

"Good! I pronounce you husband and wife. Bye!" he shouted before getting out of there.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY 'HER'! Get back here you spineless wimp!" Rukia shouted, before having another contraction. Unohana looked at Karissa, who nodded, and prepared to take Rukia to the fourth squad.

Karin, her bladder suddenly feeling like it was going to burst, stood from her seat quietly, and unnoticed thanks to all the attention being on Rukia, and left to find the toilet, unawares of bright green eyes on her form leaving.

Hitsugaya stood, and followed Karin, intent on talking to her. He hadn't been able to speak to her for half a month, and he really wanted to now.

"Karin!" he shouted, when they were alone in the corridor behind the church. She groaned, and turned to face him, trying not to squirm because of the twins playing football with her bladder. It was nice to know they had her kick, just in case though. He regarded her coldly, and she just as coolly.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice as hard as stone. He smiled at her, as his eyes roved over her figure, before stopping at her stomach.

"What gender are they?" he asked, and she smiled to herself.

"A girl and a boy, Takeshi and Shina," she said, almost peacefully. That was, before she remembered she was still mad at Hitsugaya. "But why would you care? You have Momo, remember? Or have you just dismissed her like you dismissed me? Huh? Is that is, she gave it up, and you were done with her?"

Karin scowled at Hitsugaya, and he scowled back.

"Do you know, how much trouble Renji and I could get into if the Soutaicho finds out you and Yuzu got pregnant by us? Do you? We could be executed!" he shouted, and Karin visibly saddened. He softened at her response, and took two steps towards her, but she backed away. He stopped, hurt.

"Do you... know what I have been through?" she whispered, but he heard her anyway. "I spent every night, wondering why didn't try to contact me. I was strong, in the end, after I saw you and Momo kissing... I closed it off, and pushed it back. I stopped thinking about it, and I stopped worrying. So, Hitsugaya-taicho," she said, and those words chilled him like ice to his very core, "You do not get to be a father to my children. They are mine, and nothing you say can ever change that."

Karin, suddenly remembered just why she had left the main hall, and rushed into the girls toilet. Hitsugaya stood frozen, before he fell to the ground, his head in his hands, sobbing.

Karin quickly peed and washed her hand before walking to the door. She could here him sobbing, and her heart started to break again. Shaking her head, and mustering up all the strength she had, and marched out of the toilet, and through to the hall, ignoring to the best of her ability, Hitsugaya's crumpled form on the floor. She stopped at the door, and peered over her shoulder.

_I'm sorry, Toushi-kun, but I can't let you break my heart again..._

Rukia howled in agony, as she pushed the second baby out of her, while breaking Ichigo's arm. Karissa was sitting beside her, pouring ice chips on her head, while unohana delivered the baby, and Yuzu, Isshin, Byakuya, Uruhara and all of the fathers to Karissa's babies Sakurako and Mizukiko waited outside nervously.

The first born son, Kano, had black spiky hair, and amber eyes, and could scream for Japan, China and America combined.

Kaien had orange spiky hair, and violet eyes, and was just like his brother.

It was Hisaki that the complications arrived with. She didn't seem to want to come out. Rukia glared at her stomach.

"HISAKI! If you don't come out now, you are grounded!" she threatened, but nothing happened. In the end they had to give her some birth inducing drugs to get her out. She was a healthy 7lbs 7oz. She had orange hair, with a single, short bang falling over her face, and amber eyes.

When Ichigo told everyone, they all celebrated happily, Isshin congratulating his son with a good punch in the face, while Karissa hugged her daughters. Rei-Aiko looked at her Okaasan.

"Okaasan?" she said, and Karissa looked at her.

"Yes, sweetie?" Karissa responded, and Rei-Aiko looked confused.

"How are babies made? And how they get in Aunt RuRu's tummy?" she asked, and everyone looked at her. Yachiru toddled over as well.

"Yeah! How are babies made!?" she asked, and Karissa's eyes widened, before she spluttered.


	16. Chapter 15 Final Chapter

3 years later...

Karin Kurosaki was next to give birth, giving birth to two healthy bouncy babies. Shina Hitsugaya was blond, with big grey eyes, like Karin's mother, and Takeshi Hitsugaya was dark haired. From birth, you could instantly tell that Takeshi was protective of Shina, because when ever anyone who wasn't their mother went near her, he let out the largest shriek known to man. Hitsugaya had been trying to get back on her good side since the wedding of Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki, who now lived in Karissa's old house opposite the Kurosaki's, with their three children. Two and a half years later, he had succeeded, but was still trying to get her to date him.

Yuzu Kurosaki was half a month late giving birth. She got tired, cranky and angry, lashing out everyone and anyone. When she finally gave birth to Naoto Kurosaki-Abaria, everyone had breathed a long, hard sigh of had taken after his father, Renji, with bright red hair, that fell in curls, like his grandmothers. Yuzu was really overprotective of him, and Renji got to see him often. Some of them thought he now had a crush of Yuzu, with the amount of time he spent with her, but he had protested furiously, which only fueled the rumours. The ones which had most likely been spread by his favourite drinking buddy Rangiku.

Karissa Ai Megami, now Karissa Kuchiki, was now living with Byakuya in the Kuchiki mansion, with her three daughters, Rei-Aiko, Sakurako and Mizukiko Megami-Kuchiki. Of course, no one knew who the twins father was, and Karissa honestly didn't want to know. She preferred they had 8 non-biological fathers, than 1 biological father who might hate them. Kisuke Uruhara often went to Soul Society to visit them.

Yoruichi entered into a civil partnership with Soi Fon, announcing their relationship to the entire Soul Society at Karissa and Byakuya's wedding.

Rukia Kurosaki had gotten pregnant two years after having the triplets, and given birth to another bouncy baby boy, who they named Keiichiro. Keiichiro had black hair, with a single bang across his face. She had tried to kill Ichigo when she was pregnant with him. A lot.

Ichigo Kurosaki had been through hell and back with his wife Rukia. And he would do it all again in a heartbeat if he had to. He loved her more than life itself. He had also been awarded the position of captain of the fifth Gotei squad, with Rukia as his lieutenant.

One year after the Kurosaki wedding, Orihime Inoue and Ishida Uryu got married. Three weeks later, they had found out Orihime was pregnant, and she gave birth to a boy as well, named after her brother, Sora Inoue. The baby had had black hair, and prison bar grey eyes. Ishida had been really happy, because it meant the next generation of Quincy's had been born. However, when she fell pregnant again, his happiness had been short-lived when she had gotten moody and tried to main, destroy and murder him for getting her pregnant again. She had though, given birth to a beautiful little orange-haired girl, who they affectionately name Ichigo, much to Ichigo Kurosaki's annoyance.

Tatsuki had, after the Kurosaki wedding, started to date Ikkaku, after expertly beating his arse in hand to hand combat. Because they were both martial art's crazy, the relationship worked to their advantage, much to Soul Society's annoyance as well.

Isshin Kurosaki had continued his work as a doctor, before closing the clinic down after two years, and moving back to Soul Society to live out the rest of his life. He often caused disruption in Ichigo's life, still relentlessly attacking him. He himself, was one of the eight fathers to Karissa's daughters, and had taken it his personal duty to teach them how to cause chaos. Even though they were little older than three. Byakuya, Uruhara, Ukitake, Shunsui, Kenpachi, Yumichika and for some unknown reason, Ryuuken Uryu, had all claimed fatherhood of the girls, and were each showing the girls different aspects of their personalities, resulting in a part of each of them going into Sakurako and Mizukiko.

Soul Society had been thrust into chaos, thanks to Karissa's daughter, and the eldest Kurosaki sons. The four had, at the age of 3 and a half, broken into the main captains chambers, and proceeded t destroy every bit of paper they could get their hands on, then doing the same with 5 other squads, before getting caught by their Grandad Yamamato. Because they were so young their was nothing he could do about it. So he had the 10th squad redo everything. Much to Rangiku's dismay.

Rangiku had ended her affair with Kenpachi, and started up a new one with Iba Tetsuzaemon. They had a lot in common, it seemed.

Nanao Ise had gotten incredibly jealous about Shunsui's love of the twin girls, and than stated her claim on him, much to his happiness, and Lisa's disturbance.

Yachiru and Rei-Aiko still hadn't got their answer to the "How are babies made?" question, and were trying to find out by looking through the books in the Shinigami library.

Izuru Kira had married Momo two months after the Kurosaki wedding. They had pretty much gone downhill after that.

But while all this had been happening, a danger to all their lives was slowly approaching. One that could destroy all the things they have worked for, fought for and loved for, in the blink of an eye. It was coming, the families unaware, and it would be there soon. It was just a matter of time, before the next generations of Shinigami were called up to fight, and when they did... All hell itself would break loose...

**THE END!!!!**

**------**

**Okay, I know, it's cruel, but it's a happy ending, or at least, until the evil approaches them. All who want a sequel, say I!**

**CharissaHallows**


End file.
